


A Meltdown at STAR Labs

by Pixy_revenge



Series: Westward STARs [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Set in Flash (2014) Continuity, Yet Another Post YJ Wally Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixy_revenge/pseuds/Pixy_revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally has a minor freak out in Star Labs. Barry is sure something good can come out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first Meltdown

“Okay, I’ve battled alien invasions, almost got cloned twice, had an out of body ‘magical’ experience with a dead guy and a being who controlled my body, but this… this is possibly the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me.” Wally ran his hand through his bright red hair ignoring the raised eyebrows that got him. Cisco looked ready to jump in and theorize, but Wally just kept going.

“I mean, sure, multiverse theory is less of a theory, but still, what kind of derivation reduces age by 20, or 60 years. And now, _now,_ you’re telling me not only are you my mentors’ duplicates, but you’ve only had your powers; this universe has only had metas, for two years. Never in all the multiverse contingencies was this even a thing, not even for the time travel scenario.”

“Your Flash had time travel contingencies?” Caitlin asked, latching on to the one topic she felt might be safe. Wally stared at her for a moment.

“No,” he breathed slowly, “ _Batman_ , had time travel contingencies. Do you even have a Batman in this universe?” Barry jumped in before the man could go any farther. He did not want to spend another 20 minutes listening to him rant.

“How long have you had your powers then?” He worked to keep his speech slow. Maybe Wally would catch on. Maybe he would stop the faster-than-possible pacing he seemed so fond of. He winced as Wally’s pacing was stopped in a slightly more forceful way than he was expecting. The red head glared at Barry from where he had fallen over the consol.

“Tenyears.” Came the short response. Barry didn’t process the answer right away, but Jay choked on the air. “No nonononono! You do not get to judge, Mr. Napping while playing with dangerous chemicals. You don’t even wear a mask because you wanted to impress Grandma Joan!” That raised more than a few eyebrows and made Jay’s face look more like a Fire Truck than Barry thought was possible.

“ _Grandma_ Joan.” Cicso muttered in a voice much louder than he probably intended.

“I still want to know about the cloning.” Caitlin whispered back to him.

“I take it, it worked then.” Jay murmured shifting the focus onto him. Barry waved his arms in the air as if to clear his thoughts.

“Different universes, different people,” he reminded everyone. A thought formed in his head as he turned to face Caitlin and Cisco. “How closely would his science mirror ours?”

“Considering Jay and Dr. Wells haven’t had a problem with any of our physics, almost identically I think.” Caitlin said, her words gaining a suspicious edge as Cisco bounce coming close to biting his fist. “Why, what are you thinking?”

Cisco’s breathing got louder as he turned back to the red head, now speed ranting to himself.

“Wally,” Green eyes bounced up to meet his, “how would you like to help me train as The Flash?”

All sound stopped, except Cisco’s exhale of “Duude."


	2. Office Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry thinks that Wally and Caitlin would make a good couple.

Barry wasn’t sure when Caitlin and Wally started to be friends. Honestly he thought Harry would be closer to the red-head’s speed, metaphorically, but when he came in he started to see them with their heads together more and more, with Jay looking on with a mournful expression, as if wanted to work with Wally or something. Barry thought that they could be a good couple, maybe. Cisco apparently did not, if the coke splattered onto Barry’s jacket had any meaning.

“You,” Cisco said after his choking had faded, and they were wiping up the mess, “are horrible at relationships.”

Barry thought that was uncalled for; true, but uncalled for. Wally, fresh from another physical, had whisked in then, and distracted him with the promise of a race. Barry couldn’t figure out why the younger man was so insistent that Barry was never going to get better if he kept letting Wally win, but rather than argue through his very much not faked panting, he just smiled. Barry decided that this was just a dimensional thing, or a teenage thing, or just a thing that was not on his priority list. Unlike the budding romance between Caitlin and Wally.

He walked in on them hugging several times, Wally occasionally kissed her forehead, and she flicked his nose. He sniped at her as she took his blood. She batted at him when he hovered behind her work station. She was smiling more, and one time she even stuck her tongue out at him, when he put her hair in pigtails while she was distracted. Clearly they were in love, like Felicity and Oliver, and he was pretty sure Caitlin was Oliver in that comparison.

When he told Harry as much, his only response was to stare at him with an eyebrow raised, until Barry slunk off to work. He tried to talk to Joe about it, but Joe’s general philosophy was that the less he knew about people’s love lives the better. It was a philosophy Barry would come to appreciate in time.

Then he walked in on Caitlin kissing Jay, and his squawk of shock was loud enough to summon the entire team (which was only four other people at the time).

“How could you do this to Wally?” He half yelled at her.

“How could who do what to me?” Wally asked in genuine confusion walking in with a half empty pie tin in one hand and a fork in the other. He gave a smirk seeing the two still in the center of the room, crumbs stuck in the stubble he was growing in. “Caitlin, way to make your move.”

“Shut up, Wally.” She threw a pen at him, scowling, and leaning into Jay’s chest. Joe laughed at the exchange as they started to make faces at each other.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Iris said, looking at Barry like he was the one who had gone crazy.

“Our friend Barry here, apparently doesn’t understand how siblings work.” Cisco chimed in cheerfully, as if basking in the fact that he had known something before everyone else.

“It’s not like he thought we were dating Cisco, that would be ridiculous.” Wally said taking a huge bite of pie. There was an awkward silence.

Harry muttered something about missing teen drama, and invited Joe out for a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not super happy with this one, but the other one I wrote (also posted) seemed way to weepy for Caitlin. 
> 
> As always I appreciate feedback, suggestions, or other comments, either here, or at pixyperson@gmail.com.
> 
> Thank you for the support.
> 
> In my head I've been calling this one: Wally is the little brother Caitlin never had, Caitlin is the big sister Wally always wanted, and together they Science.

**Author's Note:**

> If people want me to turn on Comment Moderation (for comments they don't want other people to see) let me know.


End file.
